


It Started With a Whisper

by Erisachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Times, Accidental Coming Out, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisachan/pseuds/Erisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sheriff Stilnski denied the evidence and one time he really couldn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> So... I finally was able to write something after a long time, I hope there aren't too many errors, but I'm sure there are a few here and there, forgive me tho.   
> I hope you enjoy, I sure did enjoy writing it.

****

It Started With a Whisper (not really tho)

 

When the sheriff entered his son's room, he expected to find it as usual. A complete mess. Socks on the desk, pants on the floor along with shirt and all sort of books and flying paper works scattered around and on the sheets of Stiles' bed. What he didn't expect was to find Stiles' room tied up. Now, not that the view didn't pleased him, all the opposite, really. It's just that the thing triggered something in his brain, something that the sheriff preferred to shake off right away. He should be happy that his son had finally learned how to clean his room, and not be suspicious about it.

***

He was watching his favorite show on tv when he heard a rumor in the kitchen, he was torn between continuing on his activity and finally find out if Wade was still into Zoe or if he had finally moved on, or standing up and go find out what his son was up to. Curiosity and suspicious had the best of him this time. He stands up from the couch and directed himself towards the kitchen, just to find his son all wet with a towed tied to his hips, head into the fridge.

"Stiles…" He said with the most quiet tone he could manage.

"Shhh Der-he began turning around, eyes beaming as he recognized his father's figure- dad!"

That made the Sheriff at least quirk a brow "What are you doing, son?"

"Looking for food?" Stiles said, turning completely toward his dad

"Naked?- the Sheriff felt the need to point out - why do you even need to be taking a shower at this late hour for?"

"I..hum.. Stink?" The boy shifted from one leg to the other, evidently eager to run away.

The Sheriff frowned at the statement, usually to get Stiles to take a shower he'd have to kick him in it. But then again, it was progress, so he just dismissed his son and went back to his tv show.

***

Stiles was wearing a one color shirt, a jacket and jeans that actually fitted him, when he ran down the stairs a couple of hours before dinner.

"How do I look?" He asked with the most serious expression on his face.

"Why do you even care?" Replied the Sheriff, the quirked brow was becoming kind of his thing lately. Like a weird signature.

"Just answer me, dad!" Insisted his son.

So, he did as he was asked, but not before letting out a heavy sigh. "You look like someone way overdressed for a pack dinner at his own house."

Stiles nodded. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm gonna call the pizza place and order some, you can have one, but no french fries" He says with a finger threateningly pointing in his father's direction. "By the way, you're the best for letting us have it here, the dinner that is." He flashed his father with a smile and went to the phone muttering something about a sourwolf not having a kitchen in his apartment.

***

Stiles left his laptop open, on the kitchen table.  
So it's not really the Sheriff's fault for having taken a look at the screen while passing by to get some water, okay whiskey, and then for scrolling a little down as the things he saw turned out to be mildly interesting.

The things in question were pictures, nonetheless. They weren't scandalous or anything, there was just Stiles with a few friends apparently, that Lydia he never stopped talking about since third grade - she was hugging a blond guy, a new flame it seems - Scott, Allison, Isaac and the Hale kid - strangely looking less grumpy then usual. Then there was another of just Stiles and Scott playing around. The sheriff smiled at this one, remembering the old times. And then there were a few pictures without him, Scott and Lahey and Allison, the blonde boy with Lydia. All outdoors pictures, a few were taken at night, the lights on the street hitting they're faces in a strange way. He didn't even know why the guys bothered taking pictures, the werewolves would always come with they're eyes unfocused, like flashed lights in the middle of their faces.  
And then the last one, a pictures of Stiles and the Hale kid, the last one with an arm around Stiles' shoulders, his eyes closed and a bright smile lighting up his face in the right way tho this time.  
The Sheriff's brow quirked for the millionth time in the last few months.  
He didn't even know the Hale kid could smile, like, at all.

***

Patrol is boring.  
And since lately hell went down on his town and on his life, for once, boring seems like a blessing.  
But he isn't the kind of man who lets his guard down, so, when he receives a call from the department sending him to the Jungle because there's been a fight on the entrance, he is not surprised, not at all.

What he is surprised about it's that he finds his son trying to sneak out from the back door as he park his car just next to it to avoid the confusion of the entrance. His son' swearing it's not tho. A surprise that is.

"Stiles…"

"I can explain." Stiles was already rubbing the back of his neck, the gesture that always tells the Sheriff when his sons is nervous and out of plausible excuses.

"I'm all ear" He watches his son open his mouth, almost gasping and a stroke of pity hits him in the stomach.

"Wait, I changed my mind - he says holding up his hand in the direction of Stiles' face - Just go home, and please, for once, try and be there when I get off my turn."

He notices the Hale kid in the shadow next to the back door and tilts his head in a sign of greetings, quirking a brow - again yes, the signature thing - when the other reacts by standing straight like a good soldier, the sheriff might think the dude is scared, if he didn't knew better. The big bad wolf usually isn't scared by the human. Even when the human happens to have a gun.  
Damn werewolf healing power.

He walks towards the entrance and sees Danny, Stiles's gay friend.

"At least he is supportive with his friends, if he could just try and do it in a more legal way" He mumbled searching for his badge to show at the guy that was surveilling the door.

***

"You've gotta be kidding me" The sheriff can't restrain the sentence from escaping his lips as he opens his son's bedroom door and finds him in bed, asleep, no shirt on and with a dude spooning him in the bigger spoon position.  
The sheriff groans recognizing the beard and the owner of said beard.  
The Hale kid.  
The Hale kid is spooning his son.  
Naked.  
Naked in his son's bed.  
At six in the morning.  
On a school day.

The sheriff does the only thing that seems wise enough and closes the door, walks down the stairs, grabs the phone and calls Melissa.

"My son is spooning naked in bed with the Hale kid" He blurts out before Melissa could even say the usual hello.

"Cora?" She tries.

"Derek" He groans again.

"Oh." it's all that comes back from the other line.

"What do I do?" He asks, beg, really.

"Prepare them breakfast?"

"Melissa… My son is naked in bed with another guy, an older guy I might add, a werewolf nonetheless, what breakfast are you talking about?!"

"Well, if they're, as you said, naked and spooning, they might have been a - she clears her voice more to hide a laugh than anything else - busy night? They might be hungry?"

"Melissa, this is not funny."

"It kinda is you have to admit it"

"It's not, really."

"C'mon, you're a big guy, you can handle your son being gay." And that's when the realization hits him.  
His son is gay. His detective skills are probably still asleep, or shocked, because really, naked in a bed with a guy it's pretty blatant as a clue.  
All the pieces falls into their respective places.  
The tied up room was because Derek must have come in his house and his son's room often.  
The Jungle, Stiles and Derek were there.  
The nice clothes on pack dinner must have been to impress Derek.  
Derek smiling while hugging his son.

"Are you polishing your gun?" Melissa asks after a few moments of complete silence.

"I'm not gonna shot them" his tone almost offended as reply.

"One never knows. Oh, - she says as something seems to have popped into her mind - you might wanna also buy condoms along with the breakfast? You know how kids are these days." and with that said she hung up, leaving the sheriff with the phone still in his hand and next to his ear. He groans, knowing that it won't be the last time for this day and sticks his phone back into his pockets and walks towards the entrance, grabs his coat and yells.

"Don't you dare run away you two. We're gonna talk. Breakfast in twenty!"

He opens the door and closes it behind his back. It's gonna be embarrassing going to buy condoms at his age, he can already hears the women in town whispering gossips about him. So, breakfast. The Hale kid can fucking manage the condom part.

He checks his pockets and notices he has taken Stiles' car keys, he shrugs and walks towards the jeep, as he opens it, he finds the pictures he has previously seen, the one with Stiles and Derek, smiling together.  
He can't restrain a soft smile himself as he removes it from the driver seat to the passenger one and starts the engine.

"On the bright side, you sure have the Stilinski charm, the guy is a stud." He smirks, the image of his wife clear in his mind. "Like father like son." He chuckles and begins to drive, breakfast isn't going to appear itself.


End file.
